Question: Solve the equation. $\dfrac{a}{7} = 9$ $a =\,$
Multiply both sides by $7$ : $ \dfrac{a}{7} {\cdot 7} = 9 {\cdot 7} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{a}{\cancel{7}} \cdot \cancel{7} = 63$ $a = 63$